


Invade Me

by fadedlullabyes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Insults, M/M, Mild Language, PTSD, Set in the 70s, Subtle flirting, War Vet!Erik, activist!Charles, borderline indecent public exposure, insult flirting, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, post Vietnam, telepathic bonding, they play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is dropped off at a park while his friends Raven and Hank leave him stranded. He had been moping around because he had spent the last ten years as a shut in and was self-destructive. Charles knew they worried he would slip again and wanted him out of the house so he wouldn't have an episode. As he's moving through the park, he runs into a man who is suffering from a panic attack and Charles soothes his mind and what a brilliant mind it was. Before he knew, they were arguing and then flirting. The man, Erik, was truly brilliant and Charles wanted to bask in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invade Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more to this, but for right now, I'll leave it as a one shot.

The park was just how he remembered it, bright, colorful and full of people. The breath of fresh air had done him some good but Charles Xavier wasn’t one who liked to sit around. Well, now he supposed it would be parked in one area. His friends had dropped him off and gone on a joy ride without him, stating his sour mood would only bring them down as they gallivanted across Westchester.

 

Charles had cursed after them as they drove off in his convertible, a car he would never get to drive again. It left a sour taste in his mouth as he wheeled deeper into the park. There were several people already in the park and occupying the chess tables. From what he could see, Charles gathered they were war veterans. He didn't want to speak to them since he had been able to dodge the draft because of his paralysis.  

 

Loathing the word and the looks that came with it didn’t even come to describing how Charles felt. Sometimes he took sick joy in the awkwardness of someone when they didn't know what to say. It had been a long ten years with his drug use and alcoholism. Everyday had been a struggle to not put a bullet in his head and Charles knew if Hank hadn't been around, he would have been forever.

 

There were many gifted mutants in the world but none had the power to heal. Charles had wished desperately he could find someone like that and snatch back what had been taken from him by a drunk driver.  The hilarity had never ceased to amuse his sick sense of humor and most days it was the only thing keeping a smile on his face; even though Raven had claimed it was the creepiest thing she had seen.

 

He could hear the various people in his head. Their inane chatter was irritating and Charles wished he could block it out better. He hated that he had to relearn how to control his telepathy, when he was strung out, he couldn’t have given two fucks if he heard someone inside his head. He had reached that nirvana and not a damn thing had been felt. The itch had been back for some time and Charles had thought about hitting up his old dealer just to relieve the tension he felt in his body and mind.

 

Raven would kill if he ever were to admit such a thing. She would string him up by his balls and bleed him dry while she impersonated him at his classes. Raven knew every bit of Charles’ research and how he taught his classes so it wouldn’t have been difficult for her. It had been challenging returning to Columbia and teaching when he had been away. The board hadn’t been kidding when they had said he would always have a place there. It had been somewhat refreshing to return to something so familiar that Charles almost forgot about chasing the high.

 

It was mundane but the students kept him on his feet and kept some of the dark thoughts at bay. Charles was in his element in the classroom, the wheelchair be damned. He had become an expert at maneuvering it around his desk and small platform. None of the students dared to say a word about his disability because he had been upfront about being a telepath. A jolt of satisfaction had went through him when he realized how scared they were of him. It meant more honest work from the young adults and less cheating because a telepath would pick up on it with no problems.

 

The sun was high in the sky and Charles was thankful that Raven at least had the decency to give him a hat. He burned quite easily since he hadn’t been out of the house until his career was reinstated at Columbia. A slight tan was starting to form from where Raven would drag his ass out into the sun and make him spend hours getting some fresh air; at least she hadn’t abandoned him then.

 

He thought it silly that he needed to make new friends. He was fine with having Raven, Alex, and Hank around. Charles felt he didn’t need anyone else because who would engage a relationship with a paralyzed man? It was a thought that always soured Charles’ mood because he missed having a lover. The intimacy of being with someone was always a sensation Charles enjoyed in his mind and with it gone, he had nothing to really fill the void that had been left in him. He supposed he was better off because he didn’t want someone to be with him out of pity. Charles had little patience for the emotion and hated when it was directed at him. After his incident, he had several outbursts when someone so much as gave him a pitying glances, challenging the person like a wild animal.

 

They weren’t his best days and he wasn’t proud of himself. Charles had been so angry at the world and the man who had gotten away. He was left without his legs and with a gift that couldn’t even help him. The bitterness had swallowed him whole and consumed any hope that been left with him when he had woken up. Charles was just a shell of the witty and enthusiastic person he had been. There were days his good mood would just go on and he could see his future. He would continue to push mutants into acceptance and pave a peaceful existence for them. Charles had also planned a school to help those with developing abilities learn to control them.

 

It wasn’t meant to be taken from him in a single night. He still didn’t remember much about the accident, only the flash of blue and red and a ringing in his ear. The driver had sped away from the crime, leaving Charles alone on the street. He didn’t speak about it with anyone, not even Raven. It had been horrifying and Charles had been in and out of conscious; telepath or not. It had been a hell of a present for his twenty-third birthday.

 

The wheels of his chair were gripped as he clenched his teeth. Charles couldn’t continue to think about it, he would lose his control and God only knew what would happen. The incidents he had as a kid pointed to him being a powerful telepath and Charles didn’t fancy to know just how powerful he was. It was an everyday struggle to not tap into his full potential and see what he could do. The temptation would always be there but he had Raven to keep him on the straight and narrow. He couldn’t imagine her leaving him and he hated to think exactly what would happen to him if she did.

 

Charles opted to wheel around the park and see what it had to offer. He had never been to this part of it because it was always crowded with people. It seemed today that there were mostly veterans who were milling around and speaking to each other. After coming from Vietnam, they didn’t really know what to do and so every so often they would meet in the park and today seemed like one of those days.

 

Charles should have known Raven would do this to him in order to make him mingle with the outside world more. All he wanted to do was curl up with a book and read. He needed to drown the outside world out and so far reading was the only reprieve he could find. Charles had heard of other telepaths calming their mind by finding one person who seemed to block the voice out. He had tried finding someone who could do that for him, Charles didn’t care if it would be just a normal human without a mutation. He desperately needed someone who could just block out the world so he wouldn’t drive himself crazy. It was a longing he wished he could banish to the deepest depths of his mind but Charles couldn’t bring himself to. For whatever reason he wanted to hold onto it.

 

The world around him wasn’t very fascinating and Charles couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted to be away from the crowd and the eyes watching him. There was little doubt they thought him a veteran and he couldn’t bring himself to invade their thoughts to find out. It was a personal rule for Charles and one he never broke because he didn’t want to cause any damage to a person’s mind. He couldn’t do that, not intentionally anyway.

 

It was becoming a little hard to focus, there was a person in distress somewhere in the vicinity and Charles started to block them out. He wasn’t someone who could help someone in physical danger and there was no doubt that one of the veterans would gladly help someone who needed saving. He continued on his path, lost in the past and trying to see a future for himself. Charles attempted to see himself with a partner but came up empty handed when the blast of distress was back again.

 

It was nothing but panic and pain. There was a need to get out of the park and hide; to make a plan for escape. He would die if he stayed in this hellhole and he would be damned if he would just lay over and let someone kill him. He wouldn’t allow some human to get the best of him and would show them just exactly mutants should be feared.

 

Charles stopped his chair only to have someone to run into the back of it. He blinked when he realized that the source of the distress in his mind was coming from this man. Charles couldn’t sense anyone else in the park but this man’s panic. It was very obvious this man was suffering from PTSD and Charles was the only one who could really bring the man out of it.

 

Reaching out, Charles blanketed the man’s mind with a sense of security and the reassurance that he was safe. It was so simple for him that he could do this in his sleep. What Charles hadn’t counted on was how brilliant the man’s, Erik’s, mind felt. It was dipping into a crisp pool of water and emerging into the warm rays of the bright sun. It was exceptional and Charles wanted to delve deeper into Erik’s mind and take his time exploring it. He wanted to roll in the brilliance and just soak in the water. It was a rush and he couldn’t hear anyone else in the park; not like normal.

 

He had to restrain himself though. A mind wasn’t built for the kind of intrusion Charles wanted and even if it was, he still wanted consent. He would not allow himself to invade someone like that and leave them with nothing. Charles lived and breathed consent since he was old enough to understand what it meant. He would never force his way into someone’s mind but he would lend his power when needed just like in a situation that resembled this one.

 

 _You can get out of my mind now._ Erik said mentally as Charles looked up to the man.

 

He was dressed sharply in a dark turtleneck that hugged his upper body. His slacks were perfectly pressed and there was not a speck of dirt on them which meant he hadn’t been in the park for very long. His eyes were the most captivating thing to Charles. They were a blue between light and dark, not quite in the middle but a shade Charles found to be quite unique. He had the beginnings of a beard but Charles had a feeling it would be shaven off in a day or two. The way the sun hit it brought out the red highlights in his beard and hair.

 

Charles was smitten and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

 

“Right, sorry.” Charles said with a thin, shaky smile. The man was intimidating and Charles was certain that he was going to walk away. “I didn’t pry, if you’re worried about that sort of thing. I’m really quite professional about my telepathy and wouldn’t dream of going any further. I just wanted to calm you down and set you right so you wouldn’t have that terrible of a day. It’s still early so your day is still quite salvageable.”

 

“Do you always ramble like a moron?” Erik snorted with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t moved from his spot in front of Charles and his arms were crossed as though he were dealing with a petulant child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Excuse me?” Charles inhaled sharply, his eyebrows shifting up his forehead. He had never had anyone, except Raven, call him a moron before and especially not someone he had helped.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, do you not comprehend the English language?”

 

“I comprehend it just fine, thank you very much. You should be a little more grateful to someone who stopped your panic attack before you could kill somewhere. Your powers were beginning to manifest and I’m sure you would have taken someone out.”

 

“And how would you know that? Are you a seer? Can you see the future? I’m quite sure you can’t so you have no idea what could have happened. You just stepped in like any other arrogant telepath and did what you wanted because you feel entitled. Tell me, does being able to read minds and tell people what to do get you off? Or can you even ejaculate being that way?”

 

The blow was hard and Charles was sure he would break his knuckles. He barely had a handle on his temper and his telepathy. The temptation to lash out and cripple Erik’s mind was a great one and it was hard to ignore it. Charles tamped on the urge to turn Erik into a drooling vegetable. He could do it with just a thought and would probably feel the guilt not even a second later. Charles could never really hurt anyone, it wasn’t in his nature.

 

“I can show you right now.” Charles returned heatedly. He let go of his wheels and started to unzip his pants, not caring who would see him. It would be worth the jail time just to prove this man wrong. He didn’t even have the fly halfway down before it started to move up again. His head snapped up as he tried to force the zipper back down but it wasn’t budging a centimeter.

“I’d rather not see what you’re packing. It’s probably quite miserable and I’m sure my eyes would burn at the very sight of it.” It was obvious that Erik was the one who was controlling his zipper and Charles desperately wanted to make the man lose control so he could make his point.

 

“I suggest you allow me to prove myself. I am not someone you want to trifle with. I have quite the temper, you see, and in a fit I will do whatever it takes to prove my point. So I suggest that you give up before we are locked in a never ending battle of will.” Charles’ smile was sharp, showing pearly white teeth. He hoped it looked feral and that Erik would back down.

 

“I don’t think the park is quite ready to see whatever sorry excuse for a dick you have in those pants. Now why don’t we keep those pants zipped up, hm?” Erik hummed confidently. The smirk stretched his lips wide, making look every part the predator.

 

“I would prove you wrong if you just allow me to push down my zipper. I assure you, it won’t tire someone like me out. I’m not defined by my disability and it would do you some good to be served up humility, I think. So, please, Erik, allow me to do this service for you.”

 

“You’re quite the cheeky one aren’t you? I’m afraid I can’t allow that. So it seems like we’ll be stuck like this until you decide to give up.”

 

“Who said I’d be the one give up? I’ve been told I’m quite stubborn and I have many a contest on being just that. So please, continue at your risk. It’s your time after all and if you wish waste it this way, I am not one to judge.” Charles shrugged his shoulder but kept his gaze on Erik. There was a whisper of a reaction in his mind but Charles wouldn’t read it. He wouldn’t do that because it wouldn’t be fair and he was quite enjoying this game. It was the most fun he’d had in quite some time and he couldn’t give it up. This was a challenge that was stimulating and it would be a shame to give up so early in the game.

 

“And you’re full of yourself, just like every other telepath I’ve ever met. I swear, you are all the same and just switch bodies to torment people. You’re all laughing at us poor mutants who aren’t quite at your level. It’s just a conspiracy to make us feel inferior to your vast power.” Now there was just a hint of teasing to Erik’s voice and Charles found he quite liked it. It was fascinating and just the right tone that he could imagine how Erik’s voice would sound during sex. This was the most stimulating foreplay Charles had ever experienced and this was just the beginning, he couldn’t wait to see if he could land this man in his bed.

 

"Oh my, it seems as though you have uncovered our evil plan. We do need some way to pass the time and now it's being ripped from our grasp. Woe is me." Charles could detect a hint of amusement in Erik's eyes and gave him a small smile. It was relatively easy to lose himself in their banter and the thought scared him. Charles had never been this easy going before.

 

"I take it I can release your zipper? I would hate for you to be drug away by the police. I was enjoying our tit for tat." Erik was still hovering above Charles. He didn't make a move to step back which Charles found quite reassuring.

 

"If I must behave myself to keep your company then do so. I shall try to keep my devious ways under control." Charles smiled as he released his zipper. Erik was kind enough to move it back into place with a grin.

 

"Well then, my friend, it seems you have the advantage and know my name. I do hope you are to return the favor."

 

"Ah. I am Dr. Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure,  I hope." Charles purred as he held his hand out to Erik and shook his own. It was warm, strong,  which meant he was military.  Of course Charles knew that from the glimpse of his panic attack.

 

"Ah, a doctor. I must assume your degree is in psychology then?" Erik inquired as they turned to a path. Charles wheeled himself as Erik walked beside him, keeping his gait with Charles.

 

The path was smooth and Charles quite enjoyed it that way. He hated some of the brick pathways that were on the college campus since it was like riding a carriage and his ass bumped every which way. The trees were nice as well, they provided some protection from the sun and the shade was easy on Charles’ eyes. He had forgotten his sunglasses earlier that day when Raven had kidnapped him from his study.

 

There weren’t many people on the path and Charles found it quite calming. It seemed everyone was keeping to the main picnic areas so they could relax and stay cool from the warm sun. It was the end of May and the official start of summer to some people. To Charles, it was the end of a semester and he was back to lesson planning. He was anal about his courses and had to have every detail planned out. It seemed Raven had caught on that he was frustrating himself and decided he needed some air.

 

"Everyone assumes that but no. My degree is actually in genetics.  I have been studying the mutant gene since I was eighteen and I now teach a course at Columbia. It's quite nice to mold young minds. It makes them more acceptable of us mutants."

 

"You're the activist, Professor Xavier, aren't you? I have been to a few of your speeches and presentations. You were brilliant back in '63. That was the last one I was able to attend. I found myself drafted in the Mutant Special Forces and shipped off halfway across the planet." There was surprise and respect rolled into Erik's tone as his eyebrows shot up. This was always the same response Charles received when he introduced himself to new people.

 

"I was so looking forward to one of your presentations when I returned in '73 but it was as if you had dropped off the face of the planet. I was quite saddened by the news." Erik frowned as he glanced down at Charles.

 

It was so odd to Charles to meet someone who had attended his lectures and presentations.  He never had the opportunity afterwards because he was always hopping on a plane to the next destination. Raven only tolerated so much of his genetic talk before she tuned him out in favor of a book or a drink. It was quite irritating but he couldn't fault her for it. She never had an interest in science.

 

"Yes, well, there had been an unfortunate accident and I found myself quite angry at the world and my situation. I wasn't quite capable of handling it." Charles tried to put the feeling of loneliness and helplessness to the back of his mind. He hated the rabbit hole he had gone down and the fact he had wasted ten years of his life.

 

"It seems that everything is back in order to me." Erik commented as he laid a hand on Charles' shoulder.  The contact was nice and Charles leaned into just a little.

 

"Yes. I am back to my teaching post. There are always good days with the bad and I had been so sure that today would be a horrible one but I find myself in amicable company."

 

"Amicable now? That wasn't the case a moment ago." Erik said in amusement.  The small tilt of his lips had Charles wondering what a real smile would look like.

 

"Ah but you see, I would have surely lost your attention if I hadn't acted that way. You do so have a brilliant mind it seems and we telepaths are likely to latch onto those. I couldn't very well let you go." Charles’s grinned was borderline predatory as he looked up the length of Erik’s body. He couldn’t hold it back, not really. He was an impulsive man and he was one to let go, so to speak.

 

"So you've ensnared me. Something tells me you're only being polite and if we were to get to know alone another,  I would see a different side to you,” Erik responded smoothly. He didn’t give any indication of reacting to Charles’ smile.

 

"I've been told I can be quite bratty when I want to be. So tell me, what brings you to the park. You seem like the kind of man who would enjoy a good book." He was being curious, but Erik had Charles on a hook and he didn’t want to be set free. He was smitten and would do anything to stay near the other man.

 

Erik chuckled, the sound filling Charles' ears. It was low, barely audible but from he heard, it came from deep in Erik's chest. Charles wanted to hear more of it.

 

"Yes. But it seems like my apartment is too silent for me. It's very reminiscent of my nights in the Vietcong and I couldn't stand it another moment. I thought a walk in the park would help soothe me but I was wrong. I didn't get to thank you for calming me down."

 

"It was nothing. I know how dangerous PTSD can be. I was merely protecting you and those around you. I promise I wasn't infringing on your mind. I do possess some morals." Charles gave Erik a full smile. He like being by the man and wished he had met him when he had full use of his legs. It would have been spectacular and he would be on even ground.

 

"Most telepaths don't." Erik commented.

 

"Ah, but you see I am different than other telepaths."

 

They stopped in front of a pond and stayed there. Charles had to admit getting out of the mansion felt great and he would have to thank Raven in his own way. He would never tell her to her face that she'd been right. No, Charles would come up with a clever way to tell her.

 

"If you say so. I am afraid I will have to spend more time with you just to see for myself. I want to evaluate you myself." Erik teased with a slight smile.

 

"Good. I am glad I am not reading this wrong. It would have been most embarrassing if I were and it would have damaged me for the rest of my life. I would have become a recluse for the rest of my days." Charles sniffed as though he were crying and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

 

Erik arched an eyebrow but the smile on his face belied his amusement. There was a rush of relief that surged through Charles. He had been wrong about a person orientation before since he hated reading the minds of others.  It was a rule he set upon himself and hadn't broken in decades.

 

"I would hate to see that happen to such a brilliant mind. It seems as though you can help change the world."

 

"I wouldn't put that much faith in me. I am only a professor after all. I'm not all that special."

 

"I see it differently than you. But I suppose since we will see each other again I can convince you otherwise. Would you fancy a game of chess?  I do believe there is a table open and there is enough metal around for me to make pieces. I don't wish to go home just yet."

 

Charles accepted the invitation. He was thrilled that this man seemed to want to spend time with him and was interested in making future plans. It was almost surreal at how this happened but he wasn't going to question it al all. Meeting Erik had been the best event in ten years and he wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers.

 

They played chess and Charles realized that he was evenly matched. With Erik around,  he could drown the outside from his mind and be able to concentrate for once. He had problems playing chess before because he could never turn his telepathy off and there were days that he couldn't control it. It resulted in him losing most of his matches. It didn't bother him because he it gave him experience and character. It was also how Charles learned to deal with losing.

 

"You're not cheating are you?" Erik would ask every once in awhile. Charles would shake his head and give Erik an enigmatic smile. They passed hours just sitting in the park playing at three games. Charles never believed he could ever face someone like this. It was refreshing and he wanted more.

 

"I suppose I should go. It is getting rather late. Is someone coming to pick you up?" Erik asked as he returned the metal to its original form. He truly had an amazing gift and Charles was envious. Erik had the ability to create wondrous things at a whim while Charles had the power to destroy.

 

Charles frowned and glanced at his watch. It was already almost six in the evening and Raven had not returned for him. That in itself was odd and it made him angry. He didn't appreciate being abandoned and would more than likely yell at her when he saw her. It made him worry and he wanted to reach out with his telepathy but he had promised that he wouldn't do that to Raven. She had asked for her privacy and he had given it to her.

 

"I honestly have no clue. I may have been abandoned." Charles frowned and looked around the park. Raven wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was easy to spot since he was near where she had dropped him off.

 

"Let me take you home. I can't, in good conscience, leave you here by yourself." The offer was really too good to pass up and Charles nodded before he could help himself. It was a relief to him because he wouldn't be alone until God knew when.

 

"Then allow me to cook for you. It's the least I can do for you." Charles didn't really leave any room for Erik to argue though his expression said he was clearly happy about the offer.

 

“I can help with dinner. I have a recipe my mother told me was good for bagging men.” If Charles hadn’t known Erik’s intentions, he did now. It sent a thrill through him. The thought of finally not being alone while his friends moved on was a rush and settled some of his fear. It didn’t matter if this relationship would go south, he would have had a relationship and proof that someone was capable of being with him.

 

“How can I say no to that?” Charles asked with a grin as they took off. He followed Erik to his car and easily got himself into the passenger seat. He watched. fascinated, as Erik used his power to make his wheelchair fit into the back seat. Charles had no qualms about it, he hated the chair but he trusted Erik as well. Maybe the man would even improve the thing.

 

The drive was fill with idle chat and Charles giving directions every so often. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt of leaving the park. It would probably do Raven some good to worry about him. He didn’t know what her plan had been but it definitely hadn’t been this. Erik was amazing and Charles couldn’t keep the smile of his face as they spoke. There was never a lull in their conversation and he was sure he was falling fast in love or he was in love already. It was easy for a telepath to fall for someone easily; they had the advantage after all and sometimes a simple brush against someone’s mind was enough for them.

 

Of course, there were instances where the other person didn’t fall for them and the heartache was that much more painful; especially if it was someone who could ground a telepath. Charles desperately hoped that Erik would stay around. It was obvious that they had a connection, even if it was just a spark at this point. He wanted to learn everything about the man but he wanted to do it at his own pace and without his telepathy.

 

The mansion in Westchester was overwhelming to those that had never seen it before. Charles remembered bringing his friends here and how they had reacted. He had lived here and was used to the elegant sweeps of the building. He watched Erik for any sort of reaction but there wasn’t one. It was like he was in deep thought and was reserving his judgment. It was different than the open mouth gapes Charles was used to and he shouldn’t have expected any less from Erik.

 

“You live here, with friends I gather?” Erik asked as he retrieved the wheelchair from the back seat and reforged it into it’s original form. Charles gave Erik a smile as he transferred him with ease. That was the first thing he had gotten down after his paralysis because Charles refused to let anyone help. He was an independent little shit and did all he could to preserve any sense of it.

 

“Well, they sort of insinuated themselves into my home after my accident.” Charles said wryly as they made their way to the mansion. The ramp was a constant reminder of what he had lost, but today it didn’t bother him as much.

 

“That sounds an awful lot like encroaching.” Erik responded with a smile.

 

“Yes, well, I suppose they were rather worried about me. I was not an easy person to deal with after my accident.” He unlocked the door and gestured for Erik to go on in. Charles closed the door behind him with a new skill that he was still perfecting. Doors were still a bit because he hadn’t gone out much and his office door was a bit easier to close. It was a relief that Erik allowed him his small struggle; Raven would have lost her patience by now.

 

“There is nothing wrong with grieving what you had lost. Everyone has their own way of dealing with loss. Am I correct in thinking that you felt it was your own fault?”

 

“I know this will awfully arrogant of me, but for the first few years I blamed myself for not picking up on a drunk driver’s thoughts. I felt that I had done this to myself,” Charles gestured to his legs, “and that I was most deserving of it.”

 

“Everyone has those thoughts and most do not overcome them. I see that you have and that is something, Charles, to be proud of. Now, let’s cook up some food.”

 

The smile on Erik’s face encouraged Charles to follow him. He wheeled himself through the hall and tried not to focus on how empty it really was. With only Hank and Raven here, the mansion’s potential was wasted. He wanted something more but he had so afraid to reach and grasp it with his own fingers. He needed someone, other than Raven or Hank, to give him the push he needed. Maybe he could find that in Erik if the man were to stay beyond just today. Charles wanted him to be a permanent fixture in his life and he could see them, heading a school for mutants together.

 

He didn’t want to push this idea onto Erik, they just met each other and he didn’t want to push the other man away. Charles was a demanding person when it came to something he wanted desperately and he didn’t want to subject Erik to that so early on. Charles had a tunnel vision that more severe than other people’s and it tended to scare most individuals.

 

“You should open a school for mutants and those with extraordinary gifts.” Erik said when they reached the kitchen. He gazed down at Charles with an easy smile like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

“How did you?”

 

“I heard you, Charles, in here.” Erik answered with a tap to his head.

 

He was so stupid to allow himself to project to another person. Charles always had tight control on his power and to let it slip in front of a near stranger was the most idiotic thing he could have done. Erik was more than likely to think him a fool for allowing this to happen and probably flee. The thought was brushed away by the touch of Erik’s mind against his own, like the childhood blanket he had held to his chest because he thought he was crazy when he heard other’s thoughts in his head.

 

“Charles, you do not have to limit yourself around me. I have a feeling I ground you better than anyone you have ever met. I know what grounding means to a telepath and I’d be more than happy to make that bond with you.” Erik was on his knees in front of Charles, his hand on Charles’ cheek as he spoke.

 

“I don’t want to intrude on your mind and life, Erik. It’s quite possible that once I see what it can be like to be grounded, I’ll force you to move in immediately and I so wanted to take this slowly and get to know you like a normal person. I want that for myself because I don’t want to get the important bits about you because I brush against your brilliant, beautiful mind.” Charles sighed and leaned into the hand on his cheek. They could be irrevocably in love in just a matter of minutes if he opened his mind to Erik but he didn’t want that.

 

“Charles, we’re mutants. We will never do anything in the normal sense. We’re too extraordinary for that and so what if you get to know the little tidbits just by melding our minds? You’ll still see them everyday that we’re together.”

 

“We’re talking as though we’ll get married and that’s not possible for men.” Charles barked out with relieved tears. Erik understood his frustrations and was soothing them as best he could. The man only knew what he had been told in the park and yet here he was, speaking to Charles as if they’d been together for years.

 

“For you telepaths, that’s exactly what a grounding is.” Erik wiped a tear away with his thumb. “Charles, if I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be. It may seemed far fetched to normal humans but, I believe myself falling for you. It’s only been a day but you telepaths are quite the sneaky sort and I’ve felt your presence all day in the back of my head. It’s not a displeasing feeling and it’s quite comforting. But if you want to do this the normal way, I have no objections at all. The only I expect is for you to reach out for me when you need me.”

 

“Erik...”

 

“Shush. We’ll cross the bridges when we get there. But right now, I want to cook for you and have you fall in love my cooking. Now, where’s the kitchen so I can continue the ritual of wooing you.” Erik gave Charles a peck to his lips before moving down the hall.

It had been just a brush of lips but Charles was already smitten. He wanted everything Erik could provide him with and he knew under that calm exterior was a passionate man. Charles wanted to experience that for the rest of his life. It had been amazing he had found his grounder on a random chance and he would really have to thank Raven in his own way for just abandoning at the park, though there had probably been some underhanded reason for it. He didn’t care though, because for the first time in ten years, Charles had hope. 


End file.
